


The Kinky One (Feautring Louis Weasley)

by TheMaidenOfWhiteHands



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, France (Country), Kinks, M/M, Mild S&M, but with magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidenOfWhiteHands/pseuds/TheMaidenOfWhiteHands
Summary: Mae wasn't obsessed with handsome Louis Weasley. She found him hot, that's true, but it wasn't the reason why she was staring at him. She just needed a reference for her character in her graphic novel and he happened to look exactly like her protagonist.AU in which after graduating from Hogwarts wizards could study at magic university. The story is set in magic France.
Relationships: Louis Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Kinky One (Feautring Louis Weasley)

It all started when she saw him the first day of an academic year. She was thinking about her main character in the graphic novel, wondering how he could look like and then he just stood before her eyes. Literally. Under the form of a tall, blonde perfection. The guy couldn’t be more handsome even if she made him into a painting. Long, perfectly shaped limbs, a thin waist, broad shoulders and a face of an angel. She’d never seen a face prettier than his, more: she’d never drawn a more beautiful one (including the girls’ ones). His beauty was all about harmony and pureness. His skin was pale and flawless with three cute flat moles (one under his lower lip and the other two on his right cheek), his nose slim and straight (not too wide, not too narrow, not to short, not too long, not too upturned, not too downturned – everything was just to a tea), his eyelashes long and curly, his eyebrows a few shades darker than his fair hair curved with some kind of delicacy but also strength, his lips as red as blood in contrast to his light skin tone, his eyes big and a little bit hooded like he was judging her, his cheekbones high, his jaw sharp and V-shaped.

They didn’t even talked. He only passed her in the corridor and vanished behind the next corner before she could blink.

Since she saw him that day, she hadn’t been able to stop drawing him. She’d already filled two sketchbooks with him and she still hadn’t had enough. It was strange. She had a tendency to get bored quickly, that’s why it’d been so hard for her to finish any of her graphic novels before. But now it seemed like, well, she found her muse or something? But she needed more than just merely glimpsing at him from afar to fully use that inspiration. She had to know his facial expressions. Of course she could imagine some things, she drew at least a couple of drawings of his smiling or angry face. Yet, she knew it wasn’t the same as seeing his real reactions from a short distance.

Unfortunately, she neither knew him, nor any friends of his. She didn’t even know anyone who attended the same classes as him. So, she came up with a plan. Firstly, she learnt his name. That was the easy part. Although none of her friends befriended him, there were a lot who knew about him. He’s kind of popular as she found out. (Well, not a surprise, with a stunning look like that). Then she asked about him here or there and discovered a few facts. His name was Louis Weasley and he appeared to be partially a Veela. Unlike her, he was only half French and before going to university he’d lived in the UK with his family and again unlike her, he wasn’t a first year. They were three years apart but he had a gap year after graduating from Hogwarts so now he was in his junior year. The next thing she learnt was his schedule. He was studying Curse Breaking and she was studying Art therefore there were no classes that they could attend together. Except for the extra ones that students took up only to get enough points to get credit for a semester. Luckily for her, he followed the philosophy class of professor Alarie which fit into her timetable. She shifted to this subject so that she could see Louis Weasley more.

Even then it was only about her graphic novel. She didn’t fancy him or anything like that. Well, obviously she found him enormously handsome and sexy but more in a worshiping way than as potential boyfriend material. Especially since he had some girlfriends. He’d been going out with Lisette Moreau until November and although she hadn’t seen him regularly with just one girl since then, she was a witness of him being intimate with some random girl students from time to time. To sum up, it’s not like he was even available for her if she thought of him in a romantic way. So she didn’t. Simple as that. Just business.

That’s why she didn’t even try to approach him. She just sat close enough to observe him. Sometimes it was a seat next to him, some other times the one two or three seats apart. She didn’t talk to him. It’s not like she didn’t want to, it was more like he’d never allowed her to that. He seemed rather aloof and cold. He didn’t smile unless he was flirting but even then there was always something arrogant in his grins. She’d asked him once for a pen and he’d pretended he hadn’t even heard her. It was kind of rude so she stop trying to communicate with him after that. After all, all she needed was his looks. She’d already come up with personality of her character in her novel, so she didn’t require any more inspirations in that field.

Thus she was just observing him. By now she remembered his appearance by heart so she’d rather focus on his movements. She wanted to know the way he smiled, how high his eyebrows could go, how subtle his fingers laid on a cover of a notebook, all his gestures, all his gesticulation. She needed that to cast a live charm for her drawings to make them move.

Piece of cake, she thought. Pure business, just watching, no emotions included.

Everything was going smoothly. Until December.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm not a native English speaker, so I'd be SO grateful if you could point out my grammar mistakes.  
> Also, it's just an intro to a story, since I didn't know if anyone would even like it at all. If you are curious about this story, let me know and I'll share more chapters with you :)


End file.
